candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Radiant Resort
- | characters = Mr. Giant | champion = Bracelet Buddy | new = ( ) and in the same level in in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Treacle Retreat | previous2 = Treacle-Retreat.png | next = Dainty Dunes | next2 = Dainty-Dunes.png }} Story Mr. Giant feels underdressed on such a luxurious beach. Tiffi uses her favorite candy to make him an ankle bracelet. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Locked magic mixers that can spawn candy bombs when unlocked appear in level 2121. **Locked magic mixers and chocolate spawners appear in the same level for the first time in level 2121. **Magic mixers that can spawn regular icing appear in mixed levels for the first time in Level 2127. **Mystery candy cannons appear in moves levels for the first time in level 2131. Levels Radiant Resort is a very hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: 2125, 2131 and 2133, one hard level: 2134, five very hard levels: 2122, 2126, 2127, 2132 and 2135, and two extremely hard levels: 2121 and 2124. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Treacle Retreat. Gallery Story= EP143 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2121 Reality.png|Level 2121 - |link=Level 2121 Level 2122 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2122 - |link=Level 2122 Level 2123 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2123 - |link=Level 2123 Level 2124 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2124 - |link=Level 2124 Level 2125 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2125 - |link=Level 2125 Level 2126 Reality.png|Level 2126 - |link=Level 2126 Level 2127 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2127 - |link=Level 2127 Level 2128 Reality.png|Level 2128 - |link=Level 2128 Level 2129 Reality.png|Level 2129 - |link=Level 2129 Level 2130 Reality.png|Level 2130 - |link=Level 2130 Level 2131 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2131 - |link=Level 2131 Level 2132 Reality.png|Level 2132 - |link=Level 2132 Level 2133 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2133 - |link=Level 2133 Level 2134 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2134 - |link=Level 2134 Level 2135 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2135 - |link=Level 2135 |-| Champion title= Bracelet Buddy.png|Champion title|link=Bracelet Buddy Episode 143 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 143 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Radiantresort.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode background takes place somewhere nearby Treacle Retreat, the previous episode, as its silhouette is visible. *This is the first episode to have a green-coloured banner since Candy Keep and the first episode to have a green pathway since Hoax Hollow. *This episode contains the 100th moves level, which is level 2131. *Every candy order level requires three different blocker orders. It is also one of the few episodes in which every order is a blocker order. *This is the first episode where both jelly levels and ingredient levels are absent since Spicy Shop. *As of this episode the mystery candy cannon has appeared in all six level types. Since the other two new cannons (lucky candy cannons and extra time candy cannons) can only appear in their respective level types this is currently the last episode where a candy cannon appears in a certain level type for the first time. *This episode contains an extremely hard opener, level 2121, just like episodes Hippy Hills and Custard Coast. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (Levels 2124-2127) and a part of another hell's cluster (Levels 2131-2147) Category:World Thirty-Eight Category:Episodes released in 2016